However Far It Seems
by Robin the legend
Summary: After Cindy goes too far with her Pranks Jimmy comes up with an invention called the Heart crystal that can read the deep feelings that lie in Cindy's heart. but Jimmy himself goes too far and he really upsets Cindy, will he find away to make it up to her
1. Gone Too Far

A huge crackling sound suddenly was heard right around the streets of Retroville which caused a few people to roll their eyes and say to themselves "Neutron has just blown something up again!" for they were right too in Jimmy's lab smoke was swirling around everywhere for Jimmy had just blown up the rocket he had been trying to fix for ages. covered with black soot Jimmy frowned and said to himself "Lousy Rocket! I'm never gonna getting working again the way this is going!" Jimmy was more annoyed tham usual because Cindy had pulled a very nasty prank on him which involved tipping a whole tin of sticky glue down his shorts when he least exspected it. but he knew he could get her back he just had to think of how he would be able to make her feel as bad as what she had made him. finally after 2 more hours Jimmy had fixed his Rocket after that he headed up to his room and started pacing trying to come up with a vert nasty prank to pull on Cindy. finally Jimmy smirked and said "I've just come up with the perfect prank to pull on Cindy Vortex one she will never forget!".

The Next morning Jimmy headed down the street for school he hadn't even taken 5 steps when he heard Cindy's voice come from behind him he frowned and turned to see Cindy standing there with her arms crossed and smirking obviously still proud of what she did to Jimmy yesterday. "So Neutron got all the glue out of your shorts yet I hope it wasn't too much of a sticky problem!" Cindy suddenly burst out laughing but without her seeing Jimmy just grinned an evil grin and said "I'll see you in class Vortex". and with that Jimmy walked off leaving Cindy rather confused about him not throwing any insults back at her. when everyone had reached their class and settled down, Jimmy reached into his bag and pulled out a rather small but powerful looking invention. it was shaped like a crystal and it had buttons all over it and in the very middle was a square screen that had Cindy flashing on it. "Hey Jim what type of invention is that you got there?" Carl askedJimmy gave another evil grin and leaning close so that only Carl could hear he whispered "This new invention of mine though small as it seems has the power to lock on to peoples thoughts and feelings and transports them into sound so that even though you are only thinking it people can still hear it and I plan to test it out on Vortex today and make her feel as bad as what she made me feel yesterday".

Finally Ms Fowl said that it was time todo show and tell, after Cindy finished raving ón about her study onthe tiger and how is lives and survives. Jimmy now smirking from ear to ear stood up from his desk and went up front and began to speak "Introducing my latest invention Theheart crystal!" and he held the small crystal up so that everyone could see it a few people whispered to the person next to them. Cindy on the other hand was starting to feel annoyed and she said rolling her eyes "So Nerdtron what exactly does this so called Heart Crystal do anyway?" Jimmy just grinned and said while walking towards her "I'm glad you asked that Vortex cause this little invention of mine has..." But Jimmy stopped and grinning even more he said holding the little crystal out in front of her "Well instead of me telling you what it does let me show you Vortex!" and before Cindy could stop him Jimmy pushed on of the buttons and a ray of light shot out of it and hit Cindy in the middle of her chest. Cindy looked down at her chest in shock as she saw that the pink ray of light began to trace an outline of a heart onto it, everyone else just stared in awe amazed by what Jimmy's new invention was doing. "NEUTRON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Cindy cried as the heart shape began to beat

A sudden voice began to speak it was Cindy's voice even though she was not saying anything out loud it took awhile for her to realise that it was her heart speaking and it was saying "Oh Nick is such a pain in the butt! even whenI try to speak to him he just totally ignores me! to be truthful I never really did like him. I only made out I did to try and make Jimmy jealous!"Cindy and everyone else in the class gasped at those last words. the voice continued "I don't really hate Jimmy at all I actually kinda like him he's cute! and even though I always fight with him I never really mean any of the things I throw at him. I really do like him and even though I always say it is not true deep down inside I know it is, I.. I love him". everyone was silent and were staring at Cindy, finally the heart flickered and shut it's self down Jimmy just stood there with his mouthhanging open and his eyes wide. he reached his handout to Cindy and whispered "Cindy I...?" but before he could finish Cindy slapped his hand away and stood up and looking Jimmy right in the eyes she cried "HOW COULD YOU?" and covering her face with her hands she ran out of the classroom and down the hallway to the girls bathroom.

Leaving the class and mostly Jimmy very shocked Jimmy turned and saw that all the classes eyes were now on him. Jimmy smiled sheepishly and then Libby stood up and facing Jimmy she said in an angry voice "Oh Neutron how could you upset Cindy like that? what you just did to her was even more nasty than what she did to you yesterday!". "Libby I..I didn't mean..." but Libby just made a tutting sound and stomped out of the class room to go and see if Cindy was alright leaving Jimmy feeling surprised and awful at the same time. the rest of the day went byvery slowly for Jimmy atlunch time Jimmy was walking around trying to see if he could spot Cindy anywhere but he found no trace of her for the rest of the day. after the bell rang Jimmy slowly began to walk home feeling very horrible about what he had done to Cindy and he so wished he could turn back time and make everything alright again. "I can't believe what I heard! I thought Cindy totally hated me but after what the Heart crystal told me and everyone else that deep down inside she really loves me! I never thought I'd say it but I feel awful about upsetting her today...I mean...I didn't know she felt that way". stopping just out the front of his house Jimmy peered up and at Cindy's window and saw that her TV was on Jimmy thought for a minute and whipered towards Cindy's window "Somehow I'll make it up to you I promise Cindy I promise".

well thats chapter one done sorry if it's a bit short but please R&R and enjoy! next chapter Jimmy tries to figure out how to make everything alright with Cindy and maybe even tell her how he really feels about her 


	2. The new plan

That following night Jimmy was once again pacing up and down his bedroon trying to think of something that make Cindy not feel so angry with him. after all he had no idea that she has always hidden her true feelings for him, how could he know after all the way she always treats him just made him think she hated him but he had been wrong.  
"Come on think THINK! BRAIN BLAST!" Jimmy had shouted smiling Jimmy ran out of his bedroom down the stairs and and into the lounge coming to a halt outside the fireplace. with a push of a button the fireplace opened up and revealed a long corridore that led down to Jimmy's lab. stepping through the hidden door of the fireplace and closing it before he headed down the corridore. before reaching the automatic door to his lab Jimmy stopped and looked over in a corner and saw his robotic dog Goddard waiting for him. at the sight of his master Goddard barked happily and bounded over to him  
"Hey Goddard how are you boy?" Jimmy asked bending down to give the over excited Goddard a pat on his metal nose. "BARK! BARK! Goddard replied and followed Jimmy through the doors of his lab.

"Now if I can make a rocket that will allow me to write in any form and size of letters then if my plans works hopefully Cindy will forgive me and go back to being my rival. but now that I think about it things proberbly won't be normal like they once were cause I now know that Cindy really does like me and if we do get back onto speaking terms things will be even more tenser between us". at that thought Jimmy lowered his head and looked at the floor of his lab wondering if his plan was even gonna work. but he couldn't just not try and make everything alright again cause then he'd be giving up and the thought of Cindy never speaking to him again hurt Jimmy in some way he could not explain but what he did understand that the stinging feeling he could feel in his heart was a very new feeling indeed, and he was beginning to wonder if it meant that he felt the same sort of feelings for Cindy that she felt for him.

"Hey come on Jimmy you got to get to work on the new invention oryou'll never have it finished by tommorrow morning!". Jimmy told himself and he began to walk around his lab gathering up bits that he would need to create his new invention with, it was about 6:00 at night and Jimmy heard his mothers voice over the speakers in his lab she was asking him to wash up and come down for dinner before it got too cold. Jimmy left his invention and came through the fireplace's hidden door and bounded up the stairs to the basthroom to get washed up for dinner. at the table eating his dinner Jimmy'smum spoke up and asked  
"Are you alright Jimmy dear? you look a little pale in the face is everything alright honey?". Jimmy looked up at his mother and putting on a fake smile he said "Everything is just fine got nothing to worry about mother, it's all under control!". after dinner Jimmy went back down to his lab and got back to work, he worked well into the night and at about midnight he had finished his new invention that would hopefully have the power to put things all back to normal with Cindy once again.

"Ahh finally finished it Goddard!" Jimmy said and turning to his loyal friend who braked whichmeant that he too was also pleased with Jimmy's new invention, Jimmy then held out his handy work sothat Goddard could see it "Introducing The Cloud writing rocket! with this new invention I can just slip it around my back and fly high into the sky and write words as big asI want to, and hopfully when Cindy sees whatI'm going to write I hope she will come back onto speaking terms with me again! I hope she does anyway". Jimmy looked at the ground again not sure what he would do if she never forgives him, but keeping positive thoughts up Jimmy along with Goddard and the cloud writing rocket safely tucked up under his arm he headed up to his room feeling very tired indeed and nervous at the same time woundering what Cindy's reaction would be tomorrow after she spotted huge writing in the sky. Jimmy hoped it would be a good sort of reaction and with that he settled into bed with Goddard by his side and was asleep in minutes.

well chapter two is up in the next one Cindy cannot believe what she sees written in the sky just as the sun begins to rise outside her window. by the way thanks for the reviews you gave me please R&R and enjoy! 

However Far It Seems


	3. The Words In The Sky

Jimmy woke up just before the sun had rose and smiling he jumped out of bed quickly got dressed and strapped the cloud writer up and around his shoulders and tip toed down to the front door and stepped out into the early morning breeze. reaching the edge of the foot path Jimmy crossed the road to reach the path that led up to Cindy's front door, Jimmy stopped and looked up at the window of Cindy's bedroom. the lights were off and there was no sign the T.V. was on so Cindy was still asleep, smiling Jimmy turned from the window andwalked just a few feet awayfrom it. turning his gaze to the sky Jimmy took a flying leap and pushing the button on the strap of the cloud writer and a jet of bright green flames burst from the engine of the cloud writer. but unlike the rest of Jimmy's inventions that could fly this was the first one that made no sound at all. Jimmy smiled as the wind whipped through his hair finally coming to a halt at about 100 feet Jimmy looked down and smiling he pushed another button on the cloud writer and said to himself "Okay this is it! it's time to BLAST!"

And with that Jimmy began to loop dive and weave through the sky leaving bright purple fluffy words behind him, as soon as he wrote them they disappeared but Jimmy knew that they would reappear once the first beam of the rising sun touched them. and since Cindy usually looks out her window when she wakes up to see what sort of day it was going to be, but she was in for more than just the rising sun she would soon be greeted with writing in the colour of purple but Jimmy also left another surprise with the writing. Jimmy circled around a couple of times and then landed back over to the front of his house and with one last look towards Cindy's house he smiled and quietly went back inside and up to his bedroom. he checked his watch it was now 5:30 am and the sun usually begins to rise around about 6:00am so he only had a bit under half an hour to wait, so he put his cloud writer away and made his bed and then headed back down stairs for breakfest. his mum and dad had not got up yet but he knew they would be up at 6:00 so they too would also get to see the surprise he had left for Cindy andJimmy hoped it would work. come to think of it the whole of Retroville would see it cause the words were big enough for anyone to see them and this thought kinda made Jimmy feel a little nervous.

"I hope this works Goddard?" Jimmy said to his robotic friend for Goddard had just joined Jimmy in the kitchen chewing on aPurple Flurp can. "BARK!" "BARK!"Goddard said Jimmy smiled he knew that Goddard was trying to reassure him patting Goddard on the head Jimmy ate his breakfest and kept looking out the kitchen window. he could see Cindy's house and his nervousness was building as he saw the first light of the rising sun, every tick of the clock was torture. finally it was five toseven and Jimmy and Goddard stood up so they could get a better view, with his fingers crossed Jimmy waited for Cindy to appear at the window and just liked he planned she did.  
"Okay Goddard this it boy I just hope this works?" Cindy leaned on her window ceal and watched as theblack sky began to turn a orange pink colour. watching from his kitchen window Jimmy clenched his teeth and the nervousness he felt was growing stronger by the minute and he felt his whole body begin to tremble.

"Huh? what is that?" Cindy said as she saw that the first beams of sunlight begin to reveal the purple writing, she watched closely as the words became more and more clearer to see. then her green eyes grew big as the beams of light made it possible to read the whole message it read "**I'M REALLY SORRY CINDY, I HAD NO IDEA YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME, CAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO SO VERY MUCH." **Cindy did not know what to say or do but before she could think on it as the beams of the rising sun spread even more out of no where bright orange horses came galloping into view and they raced aroun the text. then a rainbow spread right over the top of Jimmy's masterpiece. Cindy just stood at her window awestruck and she felt her heart beat faster as she knew that only one boy could do this amazing thing for her. she watched as the galloping horses ran round the text and even jump through the rainbow splashing colours everywhere. Cindy smiled and she felt all the anger that she had towards Jimmy just wash away and when she would see him at school today she knew exactlywhat to do and was not going to be anything mean or nasty.

"Oh Jimmy how can I ever repay you?" Cindy said to herself as she stood watching one of the horses even galloped towards her and when she reached out to touch it it felt so real it did not whisp away as clouds usually would. Cindy saw that this horse had blue eyes and it's mane was brown, this told Cindy that Jimmy had made this horse especially for her. the horse nuzzled her face and she giggled as she watched it gallop back to it's friends. heaps of other kids were now looking out their windows with their mouths hanging open, others had gathered outside their front yards and were pointing at the writing and the galloping horses. back in Jimmy's kitchen Jimmy watched and with a far away smile he then turned to go get ready for school and did not even notice his parents standing near the window and looking at the horses with their mouths hanging open. As Jimmy got ready for school he knew that today was going to be very interesting indeed.

well thats chapter 3 once again thanks for the reviews plz R&R and enjoy! 


	4. True Feelings Shine through

As Jimmy made his way down the footpath to get to school he turned his gaze towards Cindy's house and saw just in time as the front door opend and out came Cindy. nervousness suddenly over took Jimmy and he took off down the path and rounded a corner just before Cindy saw him. Jimmy came to a halt as he entered an alleyway and leaning up against the cold bricks of the side wall Jimmy said to himself "Oh come on I can't just run away from her cause then she may think I don't have feelings for her when I do!" taking a deep breath Jimmy pulled himself back together and came out from the alleyway and made his way to school. Not too far away Cindy was on the bus and all she could think about was Jimmy and how she was going to tell him the truth even though he already knew. Libby who was sitting next to Cindy with her headphones must of noticed how quiet Cindy had become cause she turned they music off and looked at Cindy with concern. 

"Hey girl you okay? you seem very quiet today and nervous is everything alright?" Libby asked still staring at Cindy who was obviously in a world of her own cause she didn't hear a word Libby had said to her, she only quickly snapped out of her fantasy world when she felt Libby elbow her in the ribs. Cindy jumped and turning to Libby she said "Oh sorry Libby what did you say again I wasn't listening". Libby finally said "It's Jimmy isn't it?" When Cindy didn't respond Libby rolled her eyes and said just so that Cindy could hear "Girl you have to tell him how you really feel! keeping it hidden for this long has made you really nervous" Libby suddenly stopped then said "Oh well I guess it's not really a secret anymore but still tell him in person I'm sure he'll feel the same way! you just have to go for it!". Cindy smiled Libby's words had indeed helped her courage to grow stronger and the nervousness to melt away a little, climbing down from the bus after it reached school Cindy followed Libby inside the school and kept wondering how Jimmy would take it when she told him her feelings right in the middle of a class full of other people.

After she and Libby reached the class room Cindy saw that Jimmy had beaten her even though he walked he still always found away to get here before her. and at that thought Cindy smiled to herself and made her way over to her desk, finally after Ms Fowl settled the class down it was time for show and tell. gathering all her courage up Cindy waited for it to be Jimmy's turn, finally Jimmy stood up and Cindy noticed that he seemed tense and nervous just like she was. Jimmy suddenly locked his eyes with hers and they both gave each other a smile. Jimmy walked to the front of the class and he opened his mouth to speak when he stopped and saw Cindy standing up from her desk and walking up to him. Cindy stopped in front of Jimmy and he just stared at her taking a deep breath Cindy said "I forgive you Jimmy and I'm really sorry for tipping that glue down your shorts the other day". Cindy felt the nervousness growing between them as she knew that all the classes eyes were now on her and Jimmy. Jimmy finally spoke "I'm sorry too Cindy f... for what I..." But Jimmy was stopped for Cindy had placed a finger on his lips, looking him deep in the eyes Cindy said "It's okay I forgive you Jimmy". Cindy moved closer to Jimmy and removing her finger from his lips she traced that hand down to his cheek and rested it there.

Though all eyes were on the both of them Cindy did not care she leaned down to Jimmy's face since he was slightly shorter than her, she parted her lips and felt them touch Jimmy's. at first Jimmy was shocked and didn't know what to do but he then relaxed and closed his eyes. he then moved his arms and placed them around Cindy's waist and returned the kiss he did not care that Carl and Sheen were staring at them stupidly as was the rest of the class. finally parting from the kiss Jimmy gave Cindy a smile who smiled back and they then pulled each other into a hug, resting his head and Cindy's shoulder Jimmy whispered "I love you Cindy". at those words Cindy smiled and felt tears begin to fill up behind her greeneyes and she hugged Jimmy tighter. then all of a sudden everyone began to cheer and jump up and down. Carl and Sheen were dancing on their desks shouting "GO JIMMY! GO! JIMMY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!". Libby on the other hand was dancing around and around her desk cheering "GO CINDY! YOU GO GIRL! SHOW HIM HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!".Jimmy and Cindy were quiet shocked at the classes reaction, after letting go of each other Jimmy scooped Cindy up into his arms and spun her around a couple of times. Cindy could not help but smile, the whole class gathered around the new couple still cheering, whistling and throwing their hands up into the air.

Still in Jimmy's arms Cindy placed her hand on his cjeek once again and whispered just so that he could hear "I love you too Jimmy so very much!". Jimmy gave her a shy smile and they kissed again. for their true feelings had all finally been shown, the class gave Jimmy and Cindy a feeling that told them that all their class mates always knew how they felt about one another even all through the fights and dangers they had gotten themselves into. it never really was enough to cover up their crushes on one another. but now that they could be together Jimmy and Cindy had no regrets of the things they had put each other through had pulled them closer together each time and they were happy about it.

well chapter four is up but don't worry it's not over yet! thanks for the reviews too plz enjoy!


	5. Annoying cheers, and true evil returns

It had been at least three days since Jimmy and Cindy had gotten together and the whole town was happy for them, since they had finally got together the days for them just seemed to fly by it was a Friday and Jimmy and Cindy were walking to the Candy Bar hand in hand. "So Cindy after we've been to the Candy Bar wanna head over to Retroland and go on a few rides?" Jimmy had asked, Cindy sighed and replied "yeah sure Jimmy why not I've heard there is this new ride called the Rocket Blaster and it sounds really awesome!" Jimmy smiled and peered into Cindy's green eyes and they both leaned forwards and kissed each other, they were lost in the kiss for 30 seconds before parting again and started to walk to the Candy Bar again. As soon as they walked in the doors everyone turned and looked at them and started cheering,

Jimmy and Cindy didn't know what to say or think so instead they just gave nervous laughes and went and sat at on of the booths and started talking to each other. "Jimmy this is getting kind of annoying all these people cheering for us I mean it was very flattering at first but now it's starting to really get on my nerves!" Jimmy reached his hand over the round table and placed it on Cindy's hand and smiling he said "Hey babe don't worry so much it should pass over in a few more days trust me just wait you'll see I promise!". Cindy could not help but smile for some reason Jimmy always found the right words to say to her even in their darkest of hours, even before they had got together Jimmy always gave her a glimmer of hope no matter how bad the trouble was that they were in.

Smiling Jimmy got up from the booth and asked "So Cin what would you like? a ice cream or a milk shake?" Cindy thought for a moment and said "I think I'll have a double chocalate shake thanks Jimmy". Jimmy grinned and walked over to Sam to place their orders he had decided to have a Honey comb ice cream, it only took Sam five minutes to make the Ice cream and the shake. and after paying him Jimmy returned to Cindy and handed her the chocalate shake. as Jimmy sat down suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake, shocked Jimmy looked out the window and his eyes widend in fear for he could not believe what he saw. and he knew that it was going to be bad for him really bad... to be continued

well FINALLY i got chapter five up i'm so sorry it took me so long i'll try to update sooner well enjoy sorry if it's a bit short 

However Far It Seems


	6. Evil Jimmy's return, and Jimmy's kidnapp...

Jimmy quickley got to his feet and grabbed hold of Cindy and pulled her behind him, she was trembling and she cried "Jimmy whats going on?" Jimmy did not reply instead he stared straight at the figure who was hovering just outside the Candy bars window, the shadowed figure gave an evil laugh and it came flying right at the window and smashed through it making bits of shattered glass fly in all directions. Jimmy had managed to throw Cindy and himself to the floor before the widow shattered. Jimmy lifted his head from resting on Cindy's shoulder and he gleared up at the figure who was now clear enough to see. for it was none other than Jimmy's evil clone smirking nastily down at him, Jimmy gleared back and said in rage "Evil clone why have you come back? I thought you had been trapped away in that evil dimension of yours!"

The evil Jimmy just laughed and said "Oh really well maybe that half sized brain of yours had forgotten that I said that I would be back someday and guess what HERE I AM! and ready to get rid of you once and for all Neutron!". Jimmy still not taking his eyes off his evil clone stood up and helped Cindy to her feet, keeping Cindy behind him Jimmy shot back "Oh really? well what is your big plan this time? gonna bore me to death with your stupid remarks about how evil you are? well if so new flash you don't have to reming me about that!". Evil Jimmy laughed and said "Oh I have a plan Neutron and trust me it will work this time theres no mestake in that!". suddenly he pulled out a huge laser gun and pointed it at Jimmy and pulled the trigger and out came bluish energy, Jimmy saw this coming and pushing Cindy out of the way the blue energy smacked Jimmy in the chest and formed a barrier around him and it pulled him up wards. the pain of the energy was unbearable and it caused Jimmy to yell out in pain for it felt like his whole body was being stabbed with 1000s of red hot needles.

The evil Jimmy just laughed as he pulled Jimmy towards him, Cindy who was below watched in horror and she yelled "JIMMY NO!" she tried to get to him but Sam held her back and kept saying it was too dangerous, Cindy fought against Sam but had no luck she kept shouting as the evil Jimmy with Jimmy sky rocketed out of the smashed window and out of sight. finally Sam lost his grip on Cindy who jumoed out of the broken window and looked around but Jimmy and Evil Jimmy were no where in sight, Cindy felt a whoosh of panic suddenly sweep over her whole body and tears began to fall from her eyes. clenching her fists together she began to say "Jimmy!" "Jimmy!" over and over until she screamed at the top of her lungs "JIMMY!" to be continued...

well chapter 6 is up please r&r and enjoy!

However Far It Seems


	7. Don't give up, and the outskirts of Retr...

Far from the Candy Bar the evil clone had already taken Jimmy to the outskirts of Retroville, Jimmy who was still trapped inside the barrier could not stand the pain much longer. the pain was so intense that it made Jimmy feel sick and shivery, "I I have to get out of this barrier somehow! I can't take the pain anymore!". Jimmy screamed to himself through his thoughts, he could only just manage to open his blue eyes which were full of pain and suffering and peered up at his evil clone who was flying a couple of feet away while holding tightly on to the laser gun and pulling Jimmy along as he flew. 

"So Neutron what do you think of my invention huh?" the evil Jimmy said with crualty playing over in his voice as he spoke "pretty painful don't you think? right now it's sending over 50000 bolts of electricity through you whole body I'm surprised your even still alive!". Jimmy gleared up at his hateful clone and shouted though his voice jumped with pain "I'M NOT THAT EASY TO KILL EVIL CLONE! AND AND IF YOU TH THINK FOR ONE MI MINUTE THAT I'M GIVING UP WELL TH THINK AGAIN!". at this the evil clone just laughed his evil laugh and said "oh arn't we a tough little twerp now! hahaha if you ask me your not going to last much longer Neutron, believe me it's my invention and I know the damage it can inflict on your pathetic heart and will to survive! even I wouldn't last if I was in that barrier Neutron, sorry to disapoint you but you'll go down sooner or later!".

Jimmy felt his heart sink a little but he refused to give in many thoughts were racing through his mind right now about his best friends Sheen and Carl and the trouble they used to get themselves into. but the thought that made him feel strong and told him to never give up was Cindy and how she would feel if he werenot to survive. he couldn't give up! he wouldn't! he had a whole future with Cindy ahead of him and he would not let all that go to waste he knew he had to keep fighting no matter how tough and painful the situation will become. As Jimmy and his clone floated around a corner that led into a very dark alley way Jimmy peered behind him but he could no longer see the bright lights of Retroville. how far had they traveld? nothing around Jimmy looked familiar, so he assured they had traveled way past the boundriesthat led into Retroville.

Jimmy cringed again as surging electricity ran through his body, he turned away from the streets and looked back at Evil Jimmy who had been laughing and talking to himself while shooting nasty looks at Jimmy as if he had already planned what he was going to do with him. seeing his evil clone there and then smirking at him Jimmy could not help but wonder if this really was the end for him? but Cindy's face appeared once again in his mind giving a glimmer of hope that maybe somehow someway he would survive and get out of this.

to be continued... well chapter 7 is up plz enjoy!


	8. The search for Jimmy begins, and neveren...

Miles away from where Jimmy was all of Retroville was in a uproar about the kidnapping of their boy genius. Jimmy's parents were devastated when they heard the bad news. Judy was sitting on the couch in the louge room crying while Hugh tried to comfort his wife who was saying through tears. "Oh Hugh! who could ever kidnap our son? if the search party decides to stop looking we may never see our boy again!". Hugh sighed and said to try and reasure his wife "Oh don't worry honey our Jimbo is a samrt kid I'm sure he'll find someway to get out of this I know he will!". Judy felt a little better,

Across the street from their house up in her bedroon Cindy was just as upset as what mrs Neutron was she had tear stains on her cheeks from crying and her eyes were blood shot. Libby, Sheen and Carl were also there with Cindy. Cindy could not stop walking up and down her bedroon floor shaking with anger and worriment, "Oh guys we can't just sit here! what if Jimmy is in real trouble and he needs our help?". Cindy said desperately as Libby tried her best to calm her over worried friend down she said " hey easy Cind come on this is Jimmy we're talking about here, I'm sure his fine alright?". But Cindy just shook her head and cried "LIBBY! YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT JIMMY'S EVIL CLONE DID! HE SENT SOME SORT OF SHOCK WAVE TROUGH JIMMY'S WHOLE BODY! HOW CAN YOU SAY HE'LL BE FINE?". Libby, Sheen and Carl were all shocked at Cindy's sudden outburst of anger, Carl shook his head and said with worry "Cindy's right Libby we have to stop the evil clone or he might really hurt Jimmy! and Jim's my best friend so I vote we go search for him right now!".

Sheen began to jump up and down with excitment crying "Carl's right! we can't let that evil clone hury our friend we have to go help! and if it was one of us in that same situation I know for a fact that Jimmy would do the same so let's go everyone!"Cindy felt a little better and she gave a smile and said "right lets go I'm not gonna let that evil clone hurt my Jimmy! no way! so Libby you with us or not?". Libby smirked and said "Well why not Sheen is right Jimmy would come and save us so girl I'm in!". everyone cheerd and they raced out of Cindy's bedroom and down the stairs and out the door. once on the street Cindy looked out in front of her and said "When Jimmy was taken we were at the Candy Bar so let's start looking there and find out which way they went come on guys!". with Sheen.Libby and Carl at her side Cindy knew that they would find Jimmy and she hoped with all her heart that they were not too late to save him.

Miles and miles away Jimmy and the evil clone had been floating for what seemed like hours to Jimmy down the long dark alley ways of the unknown town. finally they came to a stop at what appeared to be a huge sparking electricity door. the evil Jimmy chuckled to himself and said in a nasty voice "Well big head we have arrived get ready to face your ultimate end!" Jimmy gleared at his evil twin he was still trapped in the electrical barrier and there were cuts and burn marks on his arms and face since the electricity had surged through his body over and over again. Jimmy was amazed that he was still alive for he felt so weak and the cuts and burns were stinging badly making his sapphire eyes water from the pain. he managed to speak "wh why are yo you doing th this t to m me?" the evil clone just laughed his crual laugh and said "because I don't like you and you have ruined my plans far too many times! so now you pay! hhahahahahaha!".

turning to the gun in his hand he pushed a small red button that made Jimmy's whole body once again be tortured with the electricity, Jimmy yelled out in pain for his evil clone had must of turned it's volts up to a higher level and it was torture. the evil clone just watched and laughed which made the silent air be teared into shreds."STOP?" Jimmy yelled but the clone just ignored him and kept on laughing.

to be continued... well chapter 8 is up plz r&r and enjoy! 

However Far It Seems


	9. New Friendships bloom

Jimmy felt his whole body slam onto a cold metal surface and he heard a huge metal door closing behind him along with evil laughter. Jimmy's body was aching and stinging all over and his head felt like it was about to split in half. he was breathing fast since his heart was beating faster than what it should have been, suddenly Jimmy heard voices on the other side of the dark room which had to be a jail cell. "W whos there?" Jimmy was struggling to say anything at all, the voice replied "Do not be alarmed my young friend we will not hurt you". from what Jimmy could tell it was a girls voice and he squinted to see the figures walking towards him from the other dark side of the jail cell.

Suddenly sunlight shone through the small window Jimmy's right and the beams touched the figures who were now only a few feet away from him. from what Jimmy could see through his slightly blurry vision the people in front of him were all girls. Jimmy put his hands out in front of him and tried to push himself up so he was in a sitting position, it wasn't easy his arms were shaking really badly. it was too much he collapsed back onto the floor and when one of the girls saw this she gasped and bent down to help him. "Oh are you okay?" she said in a concerned gentle voice, she gently took hold of Jimmy's left arm and helped him up so he was now sitting up against the rusty cold walls of the jail cell.

Jimmy shook his head and peered up at the girls and asked weakly "Who are you girls? and what does my evil clone whant with you?". the one who had helped him said "I'm not sure what he wants he grabbed me and my five friends yesterday and threw us in here. oh by the way my nameis Talia and these are my friends Jasmine, Sarah, Luna, Maria andHaily". they all gave Jimmy warm smiles and hellos then he said "Well my name is Jimmy Neutron and I'm truley sorry my evil clone has caught you girls up in this mess it's all my fault". At this Talia just shook her head and said "No Jimmy none of this is your fault my friends and I don't blame you for any of this if it's anyones fault it's my friends and I for not being more careful".

Jimmy who was still shaking from the the effects of the electricity put a hand on his chin and said "What is that evil clone of mine up too this time? I gotta find out somehow?". Talia looked Jimmy over and noticed the burns and cuts on Jimmy's arms and face as soon as she saw them she gasped and cried "Oh Jimmy don't tell me he used the electricity gun on you?". Jimmy jumped at Talia's outburst of concern and said "uhh yes yes... I'm afraid he has used iton me more than once as you can probably tell?". Talia looked angry and she whimpered "How could anyone be so crual to you!".

Jimmy sighed and shurgging his shoulders he replied "My clone is evil and thats just how he deals with people and things he does not like". Jimmy finally tried to stand on his feet though as he got up his legs buckled underneath him but he kept his balance. turning to Talia and the the others he said "We are gonna get outta here! all of us I'll make sure of that!. I've stopped my evil clone twice before I can do it again! I'm not gonna give up not now Cindy is probably worried sick about me as would be the rest of my friends and family. and I'm sure all of your parents are concerned as well?". Talia looked unsure and said "But Jimmy how are we gonna get out of this horrible cell everything is locked, and you do not look like your in the right state to fight maybe we should wait until the morning?".

Jimmy looked at Talia and her friends for a moment then sighed and said "I guess you are right alright then we will rest for the night and I'll come up with something in the morning okay?" Talia and the others nodded and then Jasmine spoke "Umm Jimmy you would not happen to be the same Jimmy Neutron that has rescued Retroville so many times would you?" Jimmy could not help and smile slightly and he said "Umm yes I am though I'm the problem Retroville got into all those troubles in the first place but I've always managed to get it back outta trouble again". at that everyone laughed and they all settled down next to each other to rest for the girls knew that with Jimmy here they would get through whatever the evil Jimmy had planned and also in that short amount of time knowing Jimmy they knew that they had all gained a new friend.

to be continued... well chapter 9 is up plz r&r enjoy!


End file.
